Qui t'a tué Mimi ?
by Zofia.cc
Summary: [One Shot : Tom Jds] A Poudlard, une élève est morte, Néomie Nelson, plus communément appelé Mimi Geignarde, et moi, Lucy Karlson, ferais tout pour trouver le vrai meurtrier !


Pour mon PM, parce qu'il me ferait faire n'importe quoi…

Un grand Merci à Blackmark pour sa patience sa correction et son aide, notamment au sujet des personnages et des ptites rimes ;-)

**Qui à tué Mimi ?**

Une affaire sombre tourne autour de la mort de Mimi, et moi, Lucy Karlson, ai décidé de résoudre cette histoire quoi qu'il en coûte ! On me dit souvent que mon ambition me mènerait loin…

**- **Miss Karlson, dois-je vous rappeler que vous passez vos BUSES dans quelques mois et que ce n'est pas en rêvassant que vous les obtiendrez ?

**- **Non professeur Dumbledore.

**- **Bien alors reprenons.

On me dit souvent aussi que je me perdrai dans mon imagination… Bref ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour raconter ma vie, mais celle de Mimi ! Ou plutôt sa mort d'ailleurs… Et j'ai beau avoir beaucoup d'imagination, les faits sont là ! Néomie Nelson, plus communément appelée Mimi Geignarde, s'est fait assassiner il y a de ça trois semaines.

Relatons les faits depuis le début, cette année, il y a eu déjà plusieurs agressions à Poudlard. Des personnes, deux précisément, ont été pétrifiées. Puis, une troisième morte. Ces trois attaques se sont passé en moins de deux semaines.

Maintenant attardons-nous plus précisément sur le cas de Mimi. Olive Hornby, une Serpentard de mon année, c'est moquée des lunettes de Néomie, mais qui ne se moquerait pas de cette horrible pleurnicheuse ? Non franchement, cette fille c'est une plaie… En plus elle est moche comme un pou et elle chiale sans cesse… Bref, Mimi n'a pas aimé et elle est partie se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour pleurer.

Ensuite elle a entendu quelqu'un parler dans une drôle de langue, mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que c'était un garçon qui avait parlé ! Or nous étions dans les toilettes des filles ! Mimi a ouvert la porte pour dire au garçon de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons. Sauf qu'elle est morte. Elle ne sait même pas, elle, comment on l'a tué. J'ai passé plus de deux heures pour récolter ces informations, à faire la bonne amie, celle qui compatit, la réconforter, et tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir pour mon enquête c'est que mademoiselle a vu des yeux jaunes, et qu'elle est morte !

Bon ça ne nous mène pas à grand chose, je le sais bien, mais revenons sur les agressions, à chaque fois un message était inscrit, en lettres de sang, à côté des victimes. Le premier, pour la double attaque qui a plongé deux élèves dans un était de pétrification, était : « La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte, ici commence l'affront ; Bientôt, tous les ennemis de l'héritier périront… ». Pour l'agression de Mimi ça a donné : « L'héritier a tué ; Tout Poudlard sera purgé. ». _J'aime bien le type qui tue ces gens… Il fait des jolies rimes !_

Donc, j'ai fait des recherches, beaucoup de recherches, déjà sur la Chambre des Secrets, puis sur son héritier. Du coté de la chambre, j'ai trouvé quelques légendes, elles racontent toutes la même chose et ne sont pas précises du tout. En gros, Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas que Poudlard accueille les sangs-de-bourbes. Seulement son avis n'était pas partagé et Salazar et Gryffondor furent opposés par une grave dispute. Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. Mais Salazar avait tout prévu et dans le dos des autres avait aménagé une chambre secrète. Il y avait enfermé un monstre qui serait capable de chasser tous ceux qui ne sont pas dignes d'étudier la magie. Le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la chambre serait le digne héritier de Serpentard lui-même…

Un peu glauque cette histoire, mais personnellement je n'ai rien à craindre vu que mon sang est pur depuis plus de cinq générations… Bon, bien sûr pas la moitié des élèves ne savent ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets et encore moins ce qu'elle renferme. Pourtant l'heure est grave, Poudlard a failli fermer ses portes ; si le coupable n'avait pas était arrêté, le château aurait fermé ! Mais heureusement notre fabuleux préfet, a trouvé le coupable et l'a fait renvoyer. Bien sûr je ne suis pas censée être au courant de tout cela… Mais quand je dis que j'enquête, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Seulement voilà, je suis personnellement convaincue que Rubeus Hagrid n'est pas celui qui a tué Mimi… Tout cela est trop simple, et Hagrid ne peut pas être l'héritier de Serpentard ! J'ai essayé de retrouver moi-même l'héritier, mais la famille de Salazar est ou maudite ou vraiment bien cachée ! Il n'y a aucune trace d'une quelconque descendance de Salazar ! Et pourquoi suis-je sûre que Hagrid n'est pas le meurtrier ? Tout simplement parce qu'en remontant son arbre généalogique du côté de son père sur quatre générations, on tombe sur un sang-de-bourbe, marié à une sang-mêlée qui a elle-même des grand-parents moldus (quand je vous dis que je suis allée loin dans mes recherches !).

**- **Miss Karlson ?

**- **Oui professeur ?

**- **J'aimerais vous voir métamorphoser votre souris.

Par moment j'aimerais que ce professeur n'ait jamais existé ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas rêvasser tranquillement dans son cours comme dans ceux des autres ? Heureusement je suis très douée et je lui fais sa métamorphose en moins de trois secondes. Comme il n'a plus rien à dire il va voir un autre élève. Maintenant je suis perdue, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, l'héritier ! Donc, après grande réflexion, j'ai établit une liste d'élèves que je suspecte être le descendant. J'ai déjà éliminé tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard et qui n'étaient pas de sexe masculin. Pour les professeurs, j'ai fait quelques recherches et il est impensable que ce soit l'un d'eux. Le seul enseignant ayant été à Serpentard est une femme…

J'ai donc sous les yeux tous les suspects potentiels, un grand nombre des garçons inscrits sont déjà barrés pour différentes raisons… Tout à l'heure il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque pour finir mes recherches. Il ne me reste plus que cinq noms et parmi eux celui du magnifique ténébreux qui m'épie depuis le début du cours… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais notre cher préfet a les yeux fixé sur moi depuis un bon moment déjà ! Pourtant ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à s'intéresser aux filles, Tom les a toutes à ses pieds, mais ne sort jamais avec aucunes d'elles !

C'est Tom, Ton Elvis Jedusor, qui a fait renvoyer Hagrid, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à barrer son nom de ma liste. Quelque chose m'empêche de le faire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur lui hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Je sais juste que sa mère est sorcière de sang pur, qu'elle est morte à sa naissance, tandis que son père est Moldu et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, une chose est sûre, Tom vit dans un Ofélina… Orfina… Enfin un truc pour les jeunes moldus qui n'ont pas de parents.

Enfin, je peux souffler ! La fin de cette longue journée a sonnée et je vais pouvoir continuer mes recherches ! Je range mes affaires, je suis lente et donc toujours la dernière à sortir. Je garde mes notes à la main, pas besoin de les ranger, et sors de la classe. J'allais partir vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'une main agrippe mon bras. Je me retourne pour faire face au beau Jedusor, décidément je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut !

**- **Lucy, je voulais te voir, viens.

Pourquoi quand quelqu'un veut vous voir il vous entraîne dans les cachots du château ? Aucune idée ! Mais je suis le beau Tom. Puis au détour d'un couloir il me plaque brusquement contre un mur ! Avant que j'aie le temps de dire ou penser quoi que ce soit, il me met son index sur les lèvres, puis lentement il le descend sur ma peau en direction de mon cou… Son doigt est vite remplacé par ses lèvres si douces… Son doigt continue de descendre le long de mon corps tandis que son baiser dépasse la barrière de mes lèvres pour explorer un peu plus l'intérieur… Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je sens qu'il va exploser, faites qu'il s'éloigne en vitesse de moi !

Mais justement il s'éloigne de moi ! Finalement non ! Je veux qu'il revienne ! Qu'il recommence ! D'un coup j'ai froid… Il est devant moi, il lit un bout de papier, il… Oh le salaud !

**- **Tom rend-moi ça immédiatement !

**- **Tu n'aurais pas du te mêler des affaires qui ne te regardent pas… Tu es allée bien trop loin petite Lucy. Ceci en est la preuve.

Je me jette sur lui pour essayer d'attraper le parchemin ! Non mais de quel droit il se permet de m'embrasser, juste pour détourner mon attention ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

**- **Eh Lucy calme-toi !

**- **Tu me rends ça ! Maintenant !

**- **Non désolé c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet imbécile ! Sous mes yeux il sort sa baguette et brûle mon précieux parchemin ! La liste que j'avais mit tant de temps à faire ! En soit ce n'est pas bien grave, je connais tous les noms qu'il me restait par cœur, mais tout de même ! Pourquoi fait-il ça !

**- **J'ai eu raison de prendre les choses en charge à temps… Tu te rends compte que d'ici quelques temps tu aurais réussi à trouver toute seule que c'était moi l'héritier du grand Serpentard ?

Héritier ? Serpentard ? Ces mots font tilt dans ma tête ! J'ai vraiment été longue à la détente ! D'un coup je me rends compte que je suis au fond d'un sombre couloir, seule avec le meurtrier de Mimi ! En moins de deux secondes je décide de partir en courant ! J'entends un sort me rater au moment où je tourne en direction de ma maison. Jamais je n'ai couru aussi vite ! Je donne le mot de passe au tableau qui garde l'entrée de Serpentard, une fois ouverte je traverse la salle commune vide ! Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi il n'y a personne et monte dans mon dortoir ! Il est impossible aux garçons de monter, là-haut je serai en sécurité !

J'arrive dans ma chambre, mais ce que je vois me stupéfait. Je partage ma chambre avec d'autres filles et nous sommes légèrement bordéliques, toutes, sauf que là, mon lit est fait et aucune de mes affaires ne traîne nulle part ! J'ouvre mon armoire : rien ! Mon bureau lui aussi est complètement vide ! Sur mon lit, un parchemin est déposé, je l'ouvre, mes yeux se posent sur les mots qui ont mon écriture mais ne semblent pas les enregistrer…

_« Je m'en vais de cette école, jamais plus je ne me sentirai en sécurité ici. Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi, je ne veux pas me marier avec celui à qui je suis promise. Adieu. Lucy. »_

Je n'arrive pas à encaisser, comment ce monstre, comment Jedusor à su que pendant les dernières vacances mon père m'avait fiancé ? C'est lui qui a fait ça, qui a écrit ça, j'en suis sûre ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Où sont-elles toutes passées ! J'ai peur ! Je descends les escaliers prudemment, il faut que j'avertisse le directeur ! Je jette un œil dans la salle commune, baguette à la main, je tremble. Il n'y a personne, je cours vers la porte mais…

J'ai mal à la tête, la douleur est insupportable… On m'a donné un coup… J'ouvre les yeux, lentement, regarde autour de moi… Je suis dans une salle sombre, haute, les murs et le sol sont de pierre. Je me lève, un bout de papier tombe, mais je ne le ramasse pas… Mon regard se porte sur la salle, je suis au niveau des deux derniers piliers, derrière moi d'immenses colonnes entourées de serpents sculptés soutiennent le haut plafond voûté, devant moi une statue collée au mur du fond, elle est aussi haute que la pièce ! J'entends un bruit dans mon dos ! Je me tourne, mais heureusement il n'y a personne.

Alors je repense au parchemin qui était sur moi ! Je me baisse et le prends…

« _Ferme les yeux petite Lucy, si tu tiens à la vie… _»

_Je déteste le type qui tue ces gens… Même s'il fait de jolies rimes !_


End file.
